


Information Exchange

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes an interesting discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Information Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #427: Shout.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Information Exchange

~

“Why do I have to start?” Harry protested. 

Malfoy smirked. “It’s your idea. Plus, you’ve already discovered tons about me today.”

Harry sighed. “This goes two ways. It’s an information _exchange_.” 

“Fine.” Malfoy huffed. “Tell me something personal, and I’ll tell you something personal.” 

“Brilliant!” Harry felt like shouting for joy. “Okay, I’ll start.” He pursed his lips as he pondered what to say. “I know,” he finally said. “You may not be aware of this, but I’m gay.” 

Malfoy’s mouth dropped open. “What?” 

“I’m gay.” Harry shrugged. He’d long come to terms with his sexuality. “Problem?”

Malfoy blinked. “No.” 

~

“Your turn,” Harry said as silence stretched between them. 

“Right. Sorry.” Someone shouting outside the pub made them both jump. Malfoy laughed nervously. “Okay. Well, I’m bisexual.” 

Harry gaped. “Really?”

“Yes. Blai—friends used to tease me about it.” 

Harry made an encouraging noise. “Tell me about it?” 

“Not much to tell.” The tension in Malfoy’s shoulders said otherwise, however. “I discovered it at Hogwarts. Then Voldemort’s followers found out. I often got…propositioned.” He shivered.

“Not…forcibly, I hope?” Harry’s hand fisted involuntarily. 

Malfoy’s laugh sounded forced. “Nothing so dire. Anyway, we need more drinks, I think.” 

Harry exhaled. “Definitely.”

~


End file.
